Beauty and the True Beast
by iJareth
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Gaston won, but the Beast (a.k.a Prince Adam) lost? Or so you think.
1. Prologue

**ALL CHARACTERS AND SOME DIALOGUE MENTIONED/USED ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND ANYONE WHO WAS INVOLVED IN MAKING BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. THE STORY, HOWEVER, IS OF MY OWN CONCEPTION (SO FAR AS I'M AWARE.) THERE HAVE BEEN, OF COURSE, A FEW MINOR ALTERATIONS TO THE STORY. **

**On another note: This won't be updated on a regular basis: if I finish a chapter and I'm satisfied (unless someone offers to be my Beta), then I'll upload it. **

* * *

"It's over, beast! Belle is mine!" Gaston yelled. The heavy down pour of the rain nearly drowned out his voice. Beast glared at him with murderous, animal intent. He picked up Gaston by the neck, holding him out over the edge with the very real threat of dropping him into the abyss.

Gaston's eyes widened with fear as he struggled against the beast's mighty grip.

"Please, let me go," he pleaded. "I'll do anything. _Anything!_"

As much as Beast wanted to just toss him (his animal insticts telling him to get rid of the enemy), thoughts of Belle and her never ending kindness stopped him. Even if he never sees her again, he still wants to be the man she sees in him. The man she deserves to be with. He pulled Gaston back from the edge, forcing him to look him straight in the eye.

"Get out." Beast commanded in a low voice. He dropped Gaston to the ground.

"Beast!" a familiar, warm voice called out from above.

Beast looked up to see the woman he fell in love with. He climbed up the side of the castle to the balcony where Belle stood, waiting. For him. When he reached the balcony, Belle took a few steps back so he could join her. He happily complied. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he stared at her. She smiled, her brown eyes lighting up at the sight of him. With little hesitation, he lifted his paw to cup Belle's cheek.

"You came back." he said in soft disbelief.

Belle closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, the smile still on her face. She opened her eyes again to stare into Beast's blue eyes. It was quiet around them, despite the rain and thunder. Beast ran his clawed hand through her hair. Belle relished the feeling; it reminded her of the night he let her go, and all the other small, intimate moments they shared together. It reminded her of home, warmth and love.

The moment was cut short by a painful roar emanating from Beast. His body arched in response to the knife in his back. Belle stared out in horror, shock freezing her whole body. Beast took a few steps back until he gripped the railing. Lightning flashed through the sky to reveal the crazed, murderous silhouette of Gaston standing on the railing. He jumped on to the balcony and pushed Beast over the edge. Belle ran to try and save him, but was stopped short by Gaston's tight grip around her torso.

"_No! Beast!_" she cried out, trying to loosen herself from Gaston. He tightened his grip and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

The beast fell, disappearing into the rain. Belle kept calling out for him until her voice grew hoarse, but she continued to struggle against Gaston. Eventually, she stopped struggling, too tired to fight anymore. She looked over the balcony, then back at the Enchanted Rose. It still had one petal left. She stared up to the sky.

"I love you." Belle whispered, thinking of her Beast. She felt water run down her face. Whether it was rain or her own tears, she didn't know. Maybe it was both.

Gaston gave a low, evil chuckle and turned Belle around to face him. She glared at him through the rain and tears. Even though she felt drained, she still tried to muster up the strength to fight.

"I told him you were mine." Gaston said with smile.

Despite her resolve to continue to fight back, she couldn't. Gaston took that away when he killed Beast. He won. Belle dropped her head in defeat. She allowed Gaston to lead her back inside the West Wing. She looked down to see her friends, the enchanted servants of the castle, their faces mirroring her own despair.

She looked back one last time, and she saw a flash of light off in the distance. Belle thought it was lightning, but the light glowed lower, under the bridge it seemed. She mentally shrugged it off, thinking it was just a trick of her grieving mind.

Gaston led them out of the room. He began to tell her his plans for the future.

Belle didn't care.

All she felt was emptiness.

Following the two humans, the servants left the room, making a small funeral procession.

As the door closed, the last petal fell.

* * *

{One Year Later}

"...and then he cried out like the wild animal he was! I pushed him off of the balcony and ended all the misery he has caused. And that's how I saved everyone." Gaston told their guests. They all cheered, raising their glasses in victory and congratulations.

The story of how he saved the entire village and his beloved wife from the hideous, bloodthirsty monster that once ruled the castle they're living in now was always a favorite. It was recited more than a thousand times.

For Belle, it felt like the knife that killed her True Love, her Beast. It cut through the same place in her heart, never being able to fully heal. Every time Gaston tells the untrue tale, or even if she thinks about it - even for a moment - the wound just gets bigger and leaves a raw, open hole in her chest.

Despite the dead feeling inside her, she leaves on her practiced smile and the fake glow of admiration and love for the husband she feels only hatred for.

That's the only strong feeling she has left now. Hatred.

Gaston lumbered drunkenly towards her. It took all her energy not to cringe away from him. He threw a heavy arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She stiffened slightly, but not enough for him to notice. He always did this when he felt the need to demonstrate his claim over her. While Belle played the dutiful, loyal "Madame Gaston", Gaston rarely believed her. She knew he wasn't smart enough to know that her heart still belonged to another; his ideas were more along the lines that every man lusted for her now that she was his.

Gaston bent down close to her ear, whispering the familiar, bone-chilling phrase: "_You will always be mine._"

She took a deep breath and gave him a shallow nod. So long as she made some sort of understanding response, he usually dropped the subject as soon as it was brought up.

The party wore on for what seemed like years. Belle quickly grew weary of the boring chatter and playing the gracious hostess. She doesn't care for these people, and them her.

All Belle wanted to do was escape into the library and read every single book that was in there. Luckily, Gaston thinks that the keys to most of the rooms were lost after he fully rampaged the castle. Cogsworth had actually hidden them in her room. Her former room.

The small gathering eventually left. As soon as they were gone and Gaston was asleep with another drink in his hand, Belle slipped away into the West Wing.

Gaston was going to destroy it after he claimed the Enchanted Castle, but Belle was able to convince him to just seal it off. But only if the still-enchanted servants agreed to be sealed off within. They agreed. He had destroyed the key (one of the few keys Cogsworth didn't hide); however, Belle managed to get another one made before he did so.

At every chance she could get, she would sneak off and visit her old friends. It was the only comfort she had left.

When Belle reached the West Wing, she looked over her shoulder to make sure LeFou or any of Gaston's other cronies weren't following her. She turned the key and quietly slipped inside the room.

"_Belle!_" Lumiere and Cogsworth exclaimed as soon as he saw her. She gave the clock and the candle a small, genuine smile.

"I'm sorry it took longer than usual to visit. _He_ barely let me out of his sight," Belle explained, kneeling down.

"It's quite alright, child, we understand the risk." Mrs. Potts said cheerily. If Mrs. Potts could be counted on for anything, it was to lift everyone's spirits when everything seems bleak.

Once Belle was caught up with everyone, they split off into smaller groups to chat amongst themselves. She sat quietly by the door, getting lost in her thoughts. Her eyes stared blankly at the portrait on the wall.

Chip hopped over to her and into her lap. He stared up at her with overwhelming curiosity.

"Belle, when do you think we'll be free?" he asked.

Belle snapped out of her reverie and the room grew quiet. No one said anything. Mrs. Potts was ready to scold her son until Belle lifted her hand.

"Oh, Chip. . ." she started to say. She sighed before speaking. "I don't know. The only way for you all to be human again is all gone. The rose no longer blooms. And Beast-"

Belle started to cry. Everyone was ready to crowd around her, until Mrs. Potts shook her head, warning them not to. Instead, they bent their heads and bodies in sympathtic sorrow.

While the castle laid in depressing darkness, the forest - before a dark, mostly lifeless place stirred with the arrival of a stranger. A man with regality and piercing blue eyes. Those eyes were focused on the castle, a plan hiding behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **. . .And that's the end of it! If I feel this gets a good enough response, I'll probably post more chapters. Not many, but more. Don't count on it though.

Thanks for reading! Any questions, comments, criticisms or concerns are welcome; I know I can always improve as a writer.

- Jareth


	2. Chapter 1

One late spring afternoon, a stranger came to the village.

Despite his dirt covered clothes and scuffed boots, he carried himself with one who has noble blood. Yet there was something wild about him. Like he was on a mission; a predator on the hunt. It made everyone in the small provincial town wary.

The village women found him to be handsome, with his long, dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes and strong features. They found the air of mystery attractive, but at the same time, he scared them enough to not whisper and giggle amongst themselves.

The men could sense an air of danger about him. They knew he was a threat, but not sure in what way and why. There was something frighteningly familiar about him, too.

The children, however, thought he came straight out of a legend. He rode in on a dark horse, with an aura of mystery and intent; like a knight on a quest, and thus gave them nervous, excited shivers. They all came up with a million different reasons as to why he came to their village, each more far-fetched then the last.

The stranger came into the tavern, immediately silencing the happy, drunken, boisterous chatter. All eyes were on him. He ignored the patrons, going straight to the bartender and ordered a mug of ale. It took some time before anyone restarted their conversations. When they did, it was as if a spell was broken and everything went back to normal.

_If only_. he thought smugly, drinking in silence.

When he finished his drink, the bartender asked if he wanted another.

"No, thank you," the stranger replied. "I'm looking for an inventor named Maurice. I was told that he lives close to this village. Is that still true?"

The bartender rubbed his face, unsure if he should answer. The two men stared at each other for a while, before the bartender sighed and consented to giving an answer.

"Aye, it's true. There's a bridge on the south end of the village. Maurice lives past it." he said.

The stranger nodded his thanks, leaving a few coins to pay for the ale before walking out of the tavern. While chatter still filled the air, all eyes were all focused on him.

Again, he promptly ignored them. He unhitched his black Clydesdale and set off to Maurice's humble, lonely abode.

* * *

As the sun began to set, a knock came at the door. Maurice snapped out of his depressed reverie and desperate, futile plans to somehow rescue his beloved daughter. He felt wary as to who would come at such an odd hour, but he checked the door's spyglass anyways.

Although the man behind the door's face is distorted, there's something familiar about him. Maurice unlocked the door to reveal a very handsome stranger.

The stranger smiled. "Hello, Maurice," he greeted. "Do you remember me?"

Maurice stared at the man for a long time. He knew deep inside his gut that the stranger is not _really_ a stranger to him, someone that he _knows_ for whatever reason. His eyes searched for something that he would recognize. He finally landed on the man's blue eyes. While they seemed soft and unthreatening at first, upon further inspection he saw an undeniable rage burn within them. Like that of a ferocious beast.

He knew exactly who he is.

"_YOU!_" Maurice gasped.

The man's smile faded and he solemnly nodded. Maurice quickly stepped to the side, allowing the man to enter. He soon closed and locked the door.

Maurice opened his mouth, ready to ask the thousands of questions that are racing through his mind. The man held up his hand to silence the inquiries.

"I'll answer all of your questions in due time. For now, I need to rest. I've had a rather long journey." the man said, sitting down.

Maurice nodded.

"Can I ask at least one question?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"Certainly," his guest replied.

"What's your name?"

Silence filled the room again. The two men stared at each other. A corner of the man's mouth rose up into a smirk.

"Adam." he answered.

* * *

Belle stood in a hallway and stared out a pair of tall bay windows at the forest. Memories of being in the forest flooded back, nearly bringing her to tears. She wrapped the dark blue, wool shawl more tightly around her shoulders.

"Belle? **BELLE!**" Gaston called out.

Belle snapped back to attention, moving away from the windows. She smoothed out the matching silk dress and walked towards her husband.

"Yes?" she said.

"What happened to all the beer?" he demanded. His bloodshot blue eyes glared into her.

"You and your men drank it all last night. I sent Anton and Christophe to get more this morning, as well as some other things," she replied calmly. "We should have everything by this evening."

Gaston grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. As much as she wanted to squirm out of his embrace, she froze and stiffly laid her head on his chest.

"You take such good care of me, Belle." he whispered. His hands moved up and down her back, drawing up shivers that were the exact opposite of what he intended to conjur up.

Belle could smell the ale on his breath and clothes. Of course he was still drunk. Ever since he started ruling the castle, all he did was drink and throw parties. She can't even remember the last time he was truly sober. It seems like a thousand years ago. Just as meeting him felt like a thousand years ago.

Gaston pulled away to cup her face, forcing Belle to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She just stood still, and didn't bother to return the kiss. She stopped returning his kisses after she realized he wouldn't notice the difference.

It was an eternity before he let her go. He ran a gentle finger down her face before roughly pulling her towards him with his thumb and forefinger.

"_You'll always be mine._" he reminded her.

"I know." she confirmed.

Gaston gave her a triumphant smirk, released her face and left her. As soon as he rounded the corner, Belle released the breath she was holding in. She took a few deep breaths to hold back the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

She never thought that her life would end up like this. And she never felt more alone.

* * *

"So. . .what happened?" Maurice asked the next morning. He could no longer wait for the answers he needed. Adam looked up, gently caressing a book he knew belonged to Belle. The well-loved, worn leather cover spoke volumes of how much she must've read the tome.

"What happened when?" Adam asked sarcastically, trying to lighten up the mood.

But Maurice has been waiting for too long to get some answers, he refuses to joke around. "You know what and when I'm talking about."

Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair. He walked out of Belle's old room, down the stairs and into the front room. Maurice followed him and sat in the chair opposite of his guest.

"After Gaston stabbed me, and I fell off the balcony, something. . .strange happened. As I was falling, all I could think about was Belle and how much I love her. . I even heard Belle's voice. I'm not sure what she said, but as she spoke, I could feel my body transform from a beast back into a man. Then I blacked out.

"When I finally came to - I'm still not sure how long I was out - I was in a room, on a bed. It wasn't familiar, so I knew that I wasn't in the castle. Sitting next to the bed was the woman who cast the spell in the first place: the Enchantress. She told me that after I was stabbed and I transformed, obviously. Although she wouldn't tell me how I ended up in the bed, what happened to the castle, my friends and. . .Belle. . .she did explain one thing to me. That Belle had returned my love before the last petal of the Enchanted Rose fell, and it broke half of the spell." Adam paused to gesture at his current state. "However, she did imply that both my friends and the castle are still under the spell, and the only way to break it is if I win back Belle and we kiss before my 22nd birthday."

Maurice nodded, quietly absorbing the tale the young man just told him. When it finally sunk in, he spoke. "And when is your birthday?" he asked softly.

Adam shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his piercing, questioning gaze. Eventually, he looked him straight in the eye.

"Less than a month."

Maurice's eyes widened and his throat made a choking sound. Adam dropped his gaze in shame.

"A-a-a _month_?!" he stuttered. "H-how do you intend to get to break the spell in a month? I haven't even been able to visit her since the wedding! And _that _was a year ago!"

Adam's head quickly snapped up at the word "wedding".

"Wedding?! What do you mean _wedding_?!" Adam demanded. "Maurice. . .what happened after I. . .disappeared?"

Maurice's entire body drooped in response to his question; he became the epitome of a defeated, tired man.

"As soon as you disappeared, Gaston took over the castle. Not even a week after he ransacked the entire place, he locked up the servants in the West Wing and he forced Belle to marry him. It wasn't as if she had much of a choice, either. . .or much fight left in her." Maurice sighed, rubbing his temple. "After you fell, Belle wasn't the same. I could see how empty she felt without you. I don't think she sees the point of living anymore, but is only staying alive for my sake, and probably the enchanted folk that are still imprisoned there."

Adam abruptly stood up and stalked around the room. He was trying very hard to keep his anger at bay, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"Although, like I said, I haven't been allowed to see her since the wedding. Half of anything I know about her anymore is from the few men who come back to the village once a month to bring supplies back to the castle. They're not supposed to tell me anything, but I think they pity me enough to at least tell me how she is." Maurice added.

There was a suffocating silence soon after. Maurice observed Adam warily, remembering the terror he felt when he first met the young man; when he was still a beast.

Eventually, Adam calmed down enough to at least _not_ destroy something. He looked at the old man with desperate, pleading blue eyes.

"I have a plan," Adam stated quietly. "And I'm going to need your help. I know you haven't been able to see Belle, but if everything goes accordingly, things can go the way they should have."

Maurice stood up and jubilantly clapped the man on the arm. "Of course I'll help you! This is my daughter we're talking about; all I want is for her to be happy again. And if that means bringing you two together, then I'm certainly going to do it."

Adam smiled and layed a grateful hand on Maurice's shoulder.

"So, when do we start?" Maurice asked.

"Immediately." Adam replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Belle woke up with a violent start. She sat up, stiff-backed and chest heaving as she took gasps of air, with ice-cold sweat dripping down her body. Her eyes were wide open; still watching the horrific scene that played behind them. Belle felt her body shake as she tried to relax. Eventually, she willed her lungs to take in deep, slow breaths.

Once she calmed down a little, she glanced at the space on her left. The bed was empty. Belle closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

If Gaston was there he would've become angry with her for waking him up, instead of giving her the comfort she needs and deserves.

After looking at the grandfather clock (3 a.m.) on her other side, she slowly laid back down.

For the past few weeks, she's had the same reoccurring dream.

Or rather, a reoccurring nightmare. A nightmare that is, unfortunately, a memory.

She saw herself with _him_, feeling the happiest she's ever been, before he was taken - no, ripped - away from her by the monster that she reluctantly calls her husband. The hole in her chest tingled in pain. She clutched her heart and silently cried.

* * *

When the morning light rose through the windows, Belle reluctantly woke up. She lay there for a moment, trying to shake off the effects of her dream. For some reason, they still lingered, as if to tell her something.

She stifled a groan, rolling out of bed and getting dressed for the day. She pulled on a lavender satin tea gown and black slippers. Then she fixed her hair into her customary ponytail and matching bow.

Another glance at the clock, and she rushed out of her bed chamber. Even if Gaston is late for breakfast, she can't be. Otherwise she would have to face some rather uncomfortable consequences.

When she reached the dining room, she smoothed out her dress and slowed her gait. She entered, but didn't see Gaston. Belle sat down and started stacking her plate with the food. Even though she can barely stomach anything anymore, she made the effort to at least try and eat.

A few minutes later, Gaston and his men arrived in their usually boisterous manner. She tried not to grimace as they came in and sat down.

Gaston walked over and leaned in for a kiss that she reluctantly gave. This kiss made her tense up more then usual, but she couldn't figure out why.

Belle closed her eyes, counting to ten to try and calm herself again. When she opened them again, she was greeted with dark, kind blue eyes and long, light colored hair.

Those eyes and that hair _definitely_ don't belong to Gaston.

Yet, they seem so familiar. A very comforting familiar.

It took her a minute to realize that Gaston was sitting at the head of the table, and this. . .stranger was actually sitting across from her.

Belle mentally shook herself. She was slowly losing her mind. Of course Gaston wouldn't sit across from her. That would mean he actually _respected _her.

"Dear. . .who is this?" Belle asked softly. Although she indicated to the stranger, she avoided looking at the man.

"Hmm?" Gaston murmured, his mouth full of food. He swallowed then spoke. "Oh, this is Adam, your father's caretaker."

Belle dropped her fork and stared at her husband with wide eyes.

"W-what? What happened to my father? Why does he need a caretaker?" she demanded.

Gaston shot her a disapproving look, but decided it was best to just answer her questions. He knew he would never hear the end of it otherwise. While Belle was a very good, loyal, and dedicated wife, she sometimes forgets her place.

"A few weeks ago, your father fell ill - a stroke or something - and was in need of care. The village doctor was needed elsewhere, so last week he asked me if I could care for him. Naturally, I told him we couldn't afford to. But he threatened to blackmail me if I don't _attempt _to take care of Maurice. I told him of he finds someone to _actually_ take care of him, I'll at least let them live here, and I'll pay for the caretaker's wages. The doctor then hired Adam and here we are. They moved in last night."

Belle shot up, slamming her hands on the table. "_My father had a __**stroke**__ and you didn't tell me?!_" she yelled. "He's my _father_, Gaston! If anyone should take care of him, it sh-"

"Belle, sit down and shut up _now_! You have no right to talk to me that way!" Gaston mimicked her movement and tone.

Belle glared at him, suddenly feeling a fire she hasn't felt in a long time. But she sat down anyways. Gaston followed suite.

A moment of tense silence followed.

The men looked between Belle and Gaston, clearly shocked by what transpired. No one stands up to Gaston; least of all his little wife.

Maurice's caretaker, however, gave his new mistress an approving smirk.

Belle ignored everyone and stared at the plate before her, now feeling the effects of a truly disappearing appetite. Never had she hated Gaston more in that moment then ever before. Just the mere fact that he didn't even _mention_ anything about Papa's health made her bristle with anger.

She took a deep breath and looked at Gaston again.

"Where is Papa? Can I see him, please?" Belle whispered.

Her husband narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"He's in the East Wing." he finally said.

Belle shot up again and practically sprinted out of the dining room.

"Adam, go with her. And make sure she doesn't cause anymore trouble." Gaston commanded, waving his hand to indicate his dismissal.

Adam nodded his understanding, stood up and left the table.

As soon as the door closed, LeFou gave his master an incredulous look.

"Gaston. . ." the tiny man started to say. "Are you. . ._sure_ that leaving Adam with Belle is a good idea?"

Gaston glared at his short right hand man.

"_Of course_ I think it's a good idea! I'm paying his wages, and if he knows what's good for him, he'll keeps his hands to himself." Gaston took another bite of his food, indicating that the matter is closed.

LeFou nodded. The men shifted in their seats uncomfortably, but continued eating anyways.

* * *

When Adam was sure he was out of earshot, he let out a relieved laugh. Despite what Maurice said (which he discovered to be incredibly true), his Belle still had some spark left in her.

He walked the familiar route to the East Wing, replaying the scene that just occurred in his mind. As he had followed Gaston's men into the dining room, he was shocked to see Belle looking so. . .empty. Defeated. Impossibly tired. Her fair skin was more pale then before, and dark circles surrounded her eyes. Ultimately, the exact opposite of what he remembers about Belle. It wasn't until after she locked eyes with him and she started to yell at Gaston that he saw the Belle he fell in love with.

When he reached Maurice's room, he took a deep, steadying breath. But the urge to wrap his arms around Belle and spirit her away is too strong. Right now, though, he has to keep some semblance of self-control for the plan to work.

Adam knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in". He opened the door slowly and walked in. Belle was sitting at Maurice's side, stroking his hair and whispering apologies and words of love. It pained him to have Maurice lie to Belle. Hell, _he_ hated that he, himself, had to lie to her as well.

Maurice is a much better actor then Adam gave him credit for. While his plan is a solid one, they both knew it was going to be very difficult to trick Gaston to take them both to the Enchanted Castle. Gaston might be an idiot, but many of his men are far more clever. Luckily, the village's trusted doctor and Maurice's good friend Dr. Charmont agreed to go help them. Although he doesn't know Adam's true identity, the doctor was glad that _someone_ was willing to help Maurice and Belle and stand up to Gaston.

Now, to quickly convince Belle about who he is and destroying Gaston once and for all.

Adam stayed near the door, quietly observing the two people before him. His mind went through different scenarios as to how he's going to tell Belle. Each one ended in disbelief and tears.

His reverie was interrupted by a small, gentle hand on his arm. He looked down to see Belle. She indicated to a now sleeping Maurice and gestured towards the door. Adam nodded and followed her out of the room. The door closed quietly behind him. Belle asked him to follow her, and he happily complied.

They walked through the castle to what Adam recognized as the library. Belle glanced around, making sure no one was following them, and pulled out a ring of keys from her pocket. Selecting one and inserting it into the keyhole, she turned the key and slipped inside. Adam copied her movements.

As soon as the door closed, Belle sat down on one of the many chairs that made the library their residence.

"Please, sit." Belle said.

Adam took the seat across from her. There was a moment of silence. Belle's gaze was fixed on her lap, as if she was gathering her thoughts. A strand of hair fell on her forehead, which she promptly, gently, tucked back into place. It warmed his heart to see how somethings never change. Suddenly, she raised her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"I. . .I want to thank you, Adam." she said.

Adam cocked his head to the side. "Thank me? For what, Be- my lady?" he wondered.

Belle reached across and placed her hand on his.

"For taking care of my father. He told me how you've helped him ever since he became sick." Belle sighed. "I wish I was there for him. But Gaston has _never_ liked Papa."

Adam shook his head. Belle looked so lost and tired. It angered him to see what she was reduced to thanks to Gaston's cruelty.

"Then why marry him? Why marry someone who doesn't care about you or your family? Why marry a. . .a monster?" he asked.

Belle gave him a sad smile. "Because everything I loved was taken away from me. There wasn't much left for me."

Adam's hands clenched until the nails dug into his palm. He wanted to shake her.

His brave Belle giving up? It has a hard pill to swallow. He needs to help her, remind her of who she was and who he was; who he is now.

She gently squeezed his hand. She was about to pull her hand away, but Adam kept a hold of it and returned the squeeze. Instead, he felt a jolt of electricity course through his bloodstream. It reminded him of the moment when he realized how truly in love he was with Belle; _still_ in love with her. He prayed that she felt the same thing. That she could remember the way he knows she felt for him too.

After a moment of holding hands, they reluctantly released each other.

"We should go now," Belle whispered. "Before my husband becomes. . .cross. . .with us."

Adam stood up first, lending out his hand. She took it and stood up as well, before snapping it back. Belle led the way out of the library.

This is going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Belle once again stood in front of the tall bay windows. She stared out at the Black Forest; a strong sense of déjà vu filling her every thought. There is something _so familiar_ about Adam. She couldn't put her finger on it. His mannerisms, his speech, his face, _his eyes;_ they all screamed something from a past she tries her hardest to forget.

But it couldn't be.

It _can't_ be.

_He's dead. _

She heard him scream, saw him fall. There was no way he could have survived.

Belle shook her head in disbelief. _It's not possible._ she thought.

Then again. . .when it comes to _him_, anything is possible.

For the rest of the day, her thoughts consisted of this stranger, this _man_ who shockingly resembles her beloved Beast. Her eyes widened. Even in her most private thoughts in the past year, she has never referred to him as Beast. Only "him". Tonight, she was going to talk to Mrs. Potts about it.

That is, if she gets the opportunity to do so.

* * *

Despite all the emotions he went through today, Adam wasn't tired enough to sleep. In fact, his body has never felt more energetic before. Even when was still a beast and had all the strengths and weaknesses of an animal, he still didn't feel like this. It might be the stress of it all. He has only a month to win back Belle and break the rest of the spell.

Adam jumped out of bed, intending to just walk around the castle. He doesn't care if he runs into any of Gaston's cronies; he just needs to get out all of this extra energy.

With aimless intent, he strolled through the castle. When he neared the West Wing, he saw something move in the shadows. Or rather, someone.

Feeling curious, he quietly followed the figure. It was upon closer inspection that he recognized the shape as Belle.

His eyebrows furrowed together. Why was Belle sneaking into the West Wing? He remembered with a chuckle a time when he forbade her from entering this part of the castle; and she had blatantly ignored him. It was then that he recalled Maurice saying that Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and the rest of the enchanted servants were locked away in his old chambers.

He hid behind one of the pillars. He wanted to get closer, to hear the nearly forgotten voices of his old friends, but he didn't want to risk getting both himself and Belle - _especially_ Belle - into trouble.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. If he can find a way to get into the West Wing, prompt them into believing that he is their long-lost master _and_ help him in his desperate plan, things might work just that much faster.

He just hopes it works.


	4. Chapter 3

A week passed since Adam and Papa moved into the castle. And Belle has never felt more confused.

She's absolutely certain that Adam and the Beast are one and the same. The portrait in the West Wing, although practically torn in shreds, and her own observations confirms her suspicions.

But as sure as she is, Belle is equally _un_sure.

Soon, it will be a year since that day she lost everything. For all she knows, she is projecting her unresolved feelings onto a handsome young man who has identical blue eyes and personalities.

Belle quietly groaned and hung her head. There are so many conflicting thoughts in her mind, she can't even voice them to Mrs. Potts. She tried to talk to her about it last night, but only managed to announce that her Papa was ill and Gaston finally allowed him to move in. She didn't even mention Adam for some unknown reason.

"Madame? Are you alright?" a deep voice asked behind her.

Belle both mentally and literally jumped out of her reverie, making her fall back onto the person. She gave a hesitant glance to the man behind her. Her breath caught in her throat.

Of course. It's Adam.

What's worse, they're alone together in the hallway. In Belle's newly acquired refuge. Despite the lack of privacy she often gets here, it's the only place where she feels safe. She can barely go back to the library now, as much as it aches her heart. The memory of the week before: that electric feeling flowing through her when Adam squeezed his hand. It brought back _more_ memories and emotions. Which in turn only made things increasingly confusing.

Adam gripped her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't fall. Belle gently shook him off, taking a step away from him before turning around to face him.

She stared into his blue eyes. The strong feeling of déjà vu welled up inside her. The way Adam is looking at her reminds her _so much_ of how Beast used to look at her. The only difference is the genuine concern that she sees in them at the moment.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she murmured. "Thank you."

He lifted an eyebrow, not entirely believing her, but nodded anyways.

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Adam ran a hand through his hair and bounced from foot to foot. Belle moved back a few loose strands of hair and avoided eye contact with him.

"I was looking for you." Adam broke the silence.

Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped beating. Her mind irrationally hoped that this was her Beast and he was finally going to rescue her. Belle mentally shook herself. Now she's just being ridiculous.

"W-what?" Belle asked.

"I was looking for you. . ." he repeated. He cleared his throat. "To let you know that your father is well enough to walk around now. And seeing as the weather is accommodating, we were about to take a stroll through the gardens. Would you like to join us?"

For the first time in a year, she felt joy. Belle gave Adam a genuinely happy smile.

"I would love to." she said.

Adam returned her smile. He held out his arm. Belle slipped her arm through his elbow and allowed him to escort her.

Whether Adam is Beast or not is inconsequential at the moment. During the past week, he's been nothing but kind to her. She's even started to consider him a friend. While LeFou and rest of Gaston's men will follow what few orders she gives, or relay messages from Gaston, they rarely talk to her. As for Gaston; he's never been one to _listen _to her when talks unless it's something he wants to hear. Not that she ever minded on both accounts, but she did feel lonely. All she ever wanted - even now - is someone to talk to. And now Adam was here to fulfill that wanting.

As they walked to the East Wing, they smoothly went into conversation. The two people talked about some mundane subject like the weather, but it was the most interesting discussion she's had in a long time. It filled her with a peculiar lightness; a lightness she felt maybe once before. Belle pushed the thought aside. She needs to try and enjoy the time she's spending with her rapidly recovering Papa and his mysterious caretaker.

* * *

As Adam quickly snuck through the castle to the West Wing, he couldn't help but smile.

The past week felt like the tentative beginning of their relationship when he was still cursed. Every time he was anywhere near Belle, he felt a strange fluttering settle into his stomach, and an electric current flow through his veins. It certainly reminded him of the first time they met; when he was still a hideous beast.

When Adam was near the West Wing, he slowed his pace and readjusted the hood of his cloak. He looked around for any nighttime watches. Adam approached the door and pulled out the keys. As much as it pained him to steal from Belle, it had to be done if he has any chance of regaining her love.

He slid the key into the lock and carefully turned it. He looked over his shoulder before slipping inside.

Adam faced the door to make sure it closed quietly. He heard the gentle _thumps_ coming from his former servants' approach.

"_Bonsoir!_" Lumiere greeted from behind.

Adam smirked. Of course, the candlestick maître d' thinks he's Belle. He pulled back his hood and turned around.

"_Bonsoir_, Lumiere." Adam replied.

Lumiere audibly gasped, as did Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and the other enchanted folk.

A heavy silence filled the room as the inhabitants stared at their long lost master and prince.

"M-master?" Cogsworth wondered quietly.

Adam smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you again, Cogsworth. It's good to see you _all _again."

The servants murmured amongst themselves.

Is this _really_ their master?

How could that be?

How is that even _possible_?

Adam held up a hand to silence them. Incredibly, they all complied.

"I know you are all wondering what happened to me, and why I'm here now, as a man. . ." Adam explained everything; from the moment he changed back, to his plan now.

The servants listened in captivated silence. The beginning of their master's tale was hard to believe at first. But once he finished and they started to think about it, who were they to question what is possible and what isn't?

Cogsworth was the first to break the silence. "What shall you have us do, master?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lumiere countered. "The master wants our help to get Belle to kiss him and break the rest of the spell!"

Adam smiled again. He forgot how much he missed his servants, his friends.

Cogsworth glared at the candlestick. "I know _that_! I'm just wondering _how_ he wants us to do it!"

The two started to bicker. Mrs. Potts rolled her eyes and stepped between them.

"_That is quite enough!_" she interjected firmly. "Fighting amongst ourselves is _not_ going to solve anything. We need to work together if we're ever going to be human again."

Cogsworth and Lumiere glanced at each other, sighed and nodded in agreement. The two friends knew she was right. _Everyone_ knew she was right.

"As I've said, I do have a plan." Adam smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I couldn't figure out what all to add to it, and I thought it would be nice to have a tiny bit of fluff before we take a blast to the past in the next chapter (hint: it's gonna be deep, man). That is all and thanks for reading! Also: a few of you have mentioned my whole tense thing. I did try to keep it consistent, but let me tell you a thing - IT WAS REALLY, REALLY DIFFICULT.


	5. Chapter 4

**Just a quick note about the chapter**: While I was writing the last chapter, I realized that I seriously alluded to some of the events that happened _before_ our current story has taken place. Especially the _real_ reason why Belle married Gaston. So, I thought I should write a chapter explaining 1. what happened to Adam after Gaston stabbed him and 2. (I repeat) Belle's actual reasons for marrying Gaston. It might make the next 3 chapters a little bit easier to understand (as well as the previous chapters). I should also warn you - this chapter is really...dark. I have been trying to keep the story as close to the movie (in terms of how it was written) as possible, but that is mostly impossible with the content in this chapter. I did try to make it not **too** dark...not sure how well that worked out. Still, I thought I should give you a heads up. And the Enchantress is a bit of a (to put it nicely) jerk. I swear, I didn't plan on her being that way, it just happened.

* * *

{One Year Earlier}

As Adam fell off the balcony, he couldn't see, think, hear or feel anything.

Except Belle.

All he could see was Belle's warm brown eyes, and her shining smile. He could only hear the soft tone of her voice. He could only feel the love he has for her.

Adam's entire being was filled with Belle.

Suddenly, he felt something else. Something strange and vaguely uncomfortable. A tingling sensation vibrated through him. His blood boiled as if he was on fire.

It felt like change. Like he was physically _changin_g.

Then he blacked out.

After what felt like an eternity, bright watercolor images danced behind his eyes. They were warm and comforting and beautiful.

He tried to think, to move, but it was impossible. Adam feared that he is, in fact, dead.

A strange feeling, to be dead.

But. . .should he be _aware_ that he's dead? Should he still see, feel and hear?

_Hear?_

He heard crackling wood. He could feel heat, realizing that he is actually warm. With that, he guessed there was also a soft wool blanket covering him. Taking a deep, slow breath, he inhaled a strong, pungent smell of different herbs and oak from a fire.

Eyes still closed, Adam started to move individual body parts. First, he moved his fingers and toes, then hands and feet. They moved with ease (much to his relief). Feeling confident, he started to maneuver larger body parts: arms, legs, torso, and finally his head. Everything was stiff and sore and some pain flashed through his body when he arched his back and lifted both arms and his left leg.

Adam's eyes slowly fluttered open.

His vision was blurry at first. He blinked a few times to try answer clear away the lack of sight. Things quickly became clear; everything that he imagined in his head when he became conscious was, indeed, a reality. Adam shifted his head from side to side to take in his surroundings.

He was in a large, cavernous room. The walls were dark red and rock-like, with natural alcoves that were occupied by bottles, books and odd little trinkets scattered about. Green flora hung from the jagged ceiling. To his left, a larger alcove closer to the ground housed a fire. On his right was a simple, round wooden table with two brown, plush winged-back chairs.

Adam looked down his body. He was in a wide bed covered by an even wider dark gray wool blanket.

"Excellent! You're finally awake," a hauntingly familiar voice said.

Adam jumped in surprise, instantly regretting the sudden movement. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and grunted in pain.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the lilting voice apologized.

He slowly opened his eyes again, tilting his head in the direction of the voice. A woman with long, flowing blonde hair and a heart shaped face sat in one of the chairs. Her eyes glowed white and her skin was pale, giving her an ethereal presence. One might mistake her for a beautiful goddess. Adam, however, knew _exactly_ who she is.

"Enchantress." he greeted mockingly. The sound of his voice surprised him, but he quickly schooled his features. No longer does his voice have that deep growl - now, it was more like his old human voice, but slightly deeper than he remembered, and it croaked from the lack of use.

The Enchantress smiled warmly, as if she is pleased by Adam's recognition. "It's good to see you again, Prince Adam." she greeted in return.

Adam narrowed his eyes. The Enchantress kept her smile as she slowly glided to his bed side, then she kneeled so they were eye level. They stared at each other for an uncomfortably long moment. Adam turned away angrily. He could barely look at the woman that made his life a living hell. . .even if that hell brought Belle to him.

_Belle_. he thought with sudden, painful longing. Belle's face instantly appeared behind his closed eyes. The very image of her relaxed him slightly, but he still felt the insatiable anger towards the mysterious woman beside him.

Adam took a deep, calming breath. Eyes still closed, he rested his head back on the pillow.

"What. . .what happened to me?" he whispered.

Silence filled the room. The Enchantress let out a soft sigh.

"You were stabbed by a monster in the shape of a man named Gaston," she explained. "Then you were pushed off the balcony. As you were falling, your True Love - Belle, I believe you said her name is - returned your love before the last petal of my rose fell. You transformed from beast to man; fortunately, the magic cushioned your fall enough that you didn't die. However. . .you _did_ break a few bones and lost consciousness. You were lucky that I came just in time to take you to my home and heal you."

He nodded and opened his eyes, turning his head to look at the Enchantress again.

"How long have I been. . .unconscious?" Adam asked.

The Enchantress rested a finger on her chin and looked at the ceiling. She mouthed her thoughts as she tried to recount.

"A few months, maybe," she announced.

"A few _months_?!" he repeated. "Could you be anymore vague?! It felt more like a few days, anyways!"

The Enchantress chuckled. "Well, you _did_ break nearly every bone in your body, and it takes an extensive amount of my energy to heal. So you wouldn't distract me by crying out in pain, I had to cast a mild sleeping spell on you. The spell wore off not too long ago; your body naturally shut itself down, which would also explain your inaccurate timeline. Besides, time isn't something I overly concern myself with."

Adam gave her an incredulous stare, but slowly nodded his understanding. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Am I well enough to move?" he wondered out loud.

"That's for you to decide." she stated. The Enchantress gave his hand a gentle pat before rising from her knees and returning to her seat. She reached for a book and opened it, promptly ignoring Adam.

Adam was unsure if he should be grateful or offended by the Enchantress' sudden disintrest in him.

Regardless, he took a deep breath, steeling himself for the pain that's sure to come. Slowly, he bent his elbows and positioned himself to push up. Taking another deep breath, he put his weight into his arms to lift up his torso; his back flared up again in a dull but unbearable pain. He ignored it with gritting teeth, lifting himself up higher until he was in an upright, sitting position. Adam, although dizzy from the effort, was pleased that he was able to move normally.

When his head became clear again, he looked at shirtless, surprisingly _human _form. Adam stared at his hands, moving and studying his fingers. As much as he longed to be human, he couldn't exactly wrap his head around the fact that he's no longer a beast. It was strange to see pale skin compared to dark fur; to see nails instead of claws.

After another long moment of staring at his old body, he decided to try and move his legs. He swung them over the side before remembering that his left leg wasn't completely healed. Adam quietly grunted in pain.

His feet touched the cool, stone ground. Adam slowly stood up when he felt his legs shake and ready to give. Instead of falling backwards back onto the bed like he hoped, he fell forward. Before his body hit the ground, a strong pair of arms grabbed his own arms and gently pushed him back onto the bed. He looked up to see the Enchantress, her face oddly serious.

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Adam," she stated. "You no longer have the strength of a beast."

* * *

Belle stared blankly at the roaring fire before her. She hasn't moved from her seat in the parlor for a hours. Her mind replayed all the events from the night before.

Just the mere thought that Beast - her Beast - is gone, was one she couldn't bare. Yet it was an undeniable truth. Right then and there she decided that she didn't want to live anymore. Belle couldn't stand feeling this all-consuming emptiness anymore. She wanted to be relieved of this burden. Belle grimly consented that she never thought she would feel any sort of love for such a dark creature as Beast. But she also knew from the moment she looked into his blue eyes that he wasn't a monster: he was only a man trapped in the physical form of his own darkness.

Belle hugged herself a little tighter when she felt a chill tingle down her spine.

A strong, heavy hand rested on her shoulder before roughly pulling her up. She let out a quiet gasp at the sudden movement, before being crushed into the arms of the monster that killed her beloved.

Gaston pulled back slightly to give Belle room to look up at him. He gave her a blinding, evil smile.

"Marry me, Belle." he commanded.

She shook her head fervently. "Never." she stated.

Belle couldn't imagine a worse fate than spending the rest of her days with a monster like Gaston.

Gaston's eyes darkened. He flung Belle out of his arms until her back hit the wall. In quick, long strides, his hand wrapped around her throat in a vice-like grip. For a brief, fearful moment, Belle thought she was actually going to die. Just as quickly as it came, she instead quietly accepted her fate. She does want to die, after all.

"_MARRY ME!_" Gaston bellowed.

"No!" Belle managed to gasp.

With a low, angry growl, Gaston squeezed harder and slowly lifted her off the ground.

Belle could feel the air leave her body. She dared to look into his eyes. What she saw was a flicker of some unknown realization dance across them. He released her, making her drop indelicately to the floor. She coughed and took in giant gasps of air, her hand instictively reached for her throat.

Gaston crouched beside her, his hand moving to cup her chin. He leaned in so he could whisper into her ear. "If you don't marry me, not only will I destroy those enchanted pieces of junk, but I will also kill your father."

Belle's eyes widened. While she would much prefer to die, she couldn't stand leaving the world knowing that it was her fault that her Papa and her friends died just because she couldn't be brave.

She nodded. Gaston pulled away to see her better, as if to make sure he had her compliance.

"I will marry you, Gaston." she consented.

The monster smiled, moving his hand to cup her cheek, his thumb slowly stroking circles.

"We're going to be _very_ happy together, Belle. I promise you that." Gaston said.

Belle simply nodded again. She couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

Adam was relieved to finally be able to sit at a table and eat _real_ food. For the past week, since he woke up from his multi-month slumber, the Enchantress forced him to stay in bed and eat mushed up meals until his leg and backed stopped throbbing. He stuffed down the meat as if he had never eaten before. His dinner companion looked across the table at him in wide-eyed disgust.

"Adam, I know it's been a while since you've had your human body, and I know you're used to eating like an animal, but could you _be_ anymore disgusting?" The Enchantress asked rhetorically.

Adam glared at her, swallowed and wiped his arm across his mouth before he spoke.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to give myself an actual meal after months of being unable to feed myself."

The Enchantress shook her head. "That's _not_ what I meant. Despite your understandably but rather low opinion of me, I'm still a lady. All I ask is that you have some manners," she corrected.

The young prince was quiet for a moment. He finally gave a reluctant agreement. It reminded him of Belle and how patient she was with him as she tried to teach him to be human again. How paitent she was taming a beast.

Silence filled the room. When Adam finished his supper, he looked at the Enchantress straight in the all-white eye.

"When are you going to tell me what happened to everyone?" he asked quietly.

She tilted her head and stared at him with confusion.

"Tell you what happened to whom?" the Enchantress asked.

Adam's face scrunched up in anger, his fist clenched. He raised it up high before slamming it down, making the table shake and the plates jump in response.

"_YOU KNOW _EXACTLY _WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!_" he yelled.

The Enchantress rose from her seat and walked over to him. She gently patted his hand.

"I'm not in the business of telling everyone _exactly _everything they want to know," she said quietly. "But what I can tell you is that your Belle and your servants are very much alive...though the latter and the castle aren't necessarily back to their usually jovially state. And I'm not letting you leave until you've fully healed and can ride a horse and carry a weapon. You're going to need it when the time comes."

The Enchantress disappeared, leaving him with more questions than answers. But she did give him hope and an ultimate goal: if he ever wishes to be reunited with Belle, he's going to have to focus on getting better.

* * *

"...and do you, Belle, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you both part?" the priest asked Belle.

Belle raised her head to look at the portly old man. She turned her head to look at the man beside her. Despite Gaston's pleasant smile, his eyes told her that she has only one answer to give if she wishes for her Papa and friends to live.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she turned her attention back to the priest. "I do." she replied quietly.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both man and wife!" the priest announced with a smile. "Monsieur, you may kiss your bride." he added, looking at Gaston.

Gaston and Belle turned towards each other. Belle lifted her head as Gaston leaned down, roughly placing his lips on hers. The wedding patrons cheered and clapped.

The newly wed couple pulled away and turned back towards the aisle. Gaston reached for Belle's hand placed it on his arm, leading her down the aisle. A steady stream of rice flew in the air, landing on them softly even though it felt like sharp little needles to Belle. With a fake smile of happiness, Belle looked straight ahead.

Soon, the crowd followed the couple out of the castle ballroom and into the garden. They all stood behind the meticulously placed chairs and tables, waiting for Gaston and Belle to sit down and enjoy the rest of the evening with food, dance and music.

Gaston led them to the head table in the middle of the garden. He pulled out a chair and helped Belle into it before sitting down himself. As soon as he did, the patrons followed suite. Dinner was served and happy chatter filled the garden.

Every once in a while, a person or two would come up to them and offer their congratulations and well-wishes. Belle mechanically thanked them with a fake smile. She had a feeling she would be repeating these motions in the future.

Everyone danced and singed, laughed and joked. They were all happy except for Belle and her papa, who looked at her with undying love and incredible sadness. Belle wanted nothing more than to hold Papa and reassure him that everything is alright.

When the sun set, Gaston stood up with Belle in tow. He announced that the reception is now over and it's time for everyone to go home. Despite the mumbles and grumbles, the patrons consented and bid them good evening.

After saying good-bye to everyone, Gaston led Belle back into the castle. They walked through the ballroom, down the hallway, into the foyer and up the steps to the East Wing. Opening a door, he pushed Belle in, making her stumble slightly. She manged to catch the bed post.

With an audible _click_, the door closed and locked.

A vice-like fear gripped her heart in a cold grip. Never had she been more afraid, not even when she thought Beast was going to leave her father to die.

For the first time in a week, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She slowly turned to face her fate.

Gaston looked at her with evil longing. He removed his cravat, boots and jacket as he stalked towards her. Belle trembled, but didn't move. Her mind went back to when he first asked her to marry him, when she was still with papa. She remembered loathing him, but never afraid, never _this_.

With surprising gentleness, Gaston framed her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. Belle shivered, her breath shaking. He smiled softly before placing a feather-soft kiss on her lips. She trembled again as he pulled away.

"From now on, you will _never_ see your father, or friends, ever again," he whispered, one hand leaving her face to rest at her back, his fingers playing with the laces of her white wedding dress.

"W-what? What do you mean I can't see my father again?" she asked, trying to push away from him.  
The hand that was resting on her cheek before now moved to the back of her neck, pulling her back to him. That hand moved up into her hair which he gripped so tightly Belle cried out in pain.

"You're mine now, Belle. You have no choice but to do what I say, when I say it, to _obey_ me." he said in explanation.

His other hand tore at the laces. They fell to the ground as her dress started to follow the same path. He released her hair and pulled down her dress until she was in nothing but her thin chemise. Gaston quietly told her to remove her slippers. She complied, too afraid now to try and disobey him. As soon as they were off her feet, he lifted her off her feet and threw on the bed. He quickly followed and landed on top of her, gripping her hair again and forcing his lips onto hers.

She gave a muffled cry. Tears streamed down her face, clawing at him to try and get him off of her. He moved to grab her wrists and move them above her head. Belle sobbed, thinking of her father, her friends and her Beast.

He glared down at her, his eyes dark with desire and anger.

"You're mine. You will _always _be mine." Gaston repeated.

Belle closed her eyes as he covered her mouth again, quieting her sobs.


End file.
